Roomy Roommate
by ZeroMystoganWalker 1718
Summary: Suzaku is doomed. He regret agreeing to share an apartment room with an annoying, affectionate blonde, Gino Weinberg. Going through bedtime mishaps, uneventful weekends, misinterpretations and senseless arguments, Suzaku must face them..all in a while, trying to keep himself from brutally beating the blonde up. Some GinoSuza fluff, if you squint.


**I have finally made another story after two months of writers block and hiatus. Yay! ^_^**

**Well..about time we try something new, Minna! This time, it's going to be multi-chapters. But this one is only a short ficlet and it will not exceed 11 or 15 chapters. Anyway! As it says on the summary, there will be slight GinoSuza fluff. I'm sorry for any grammar errors, inapropriate use of words or mispelled words.**

**And one more thing, I don't own Code Geass.**

**^_^ Please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**MY ROOMY ROOMMATE**

_Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings_

When Suzaku Kururugi entered Ashford Academy, he was pissed as hell. It's all because of one Gino Weinberg, his annoying, nosy and two-mouthed roommate...again.

He never thought that living in a complex apartment with Gino was the hardest obstacle he encountered in his whole freaking life. Suzaku suspected that Gino has a list of "Ways To Torture Suzaku". Because the blonde _never _runs out of schemes to ruined his day.

And this morning, Gino's new scheme had totally blown his mind off.

**7:00 A.M.**

A brunette was curled up in a lump on the king-sized bed, while a blonde laid behind him. A line of sunlight blasted on his eyes, causing a faint light to penetrate through his eyelids. He groaned and tried to shift to different position. But he couldn't move. He squirmed again, but he feels like there were tight chains around his waist. His bright emerald eyes fluttered open groggily. He refused to wake up.

_Ugh..what the hell..? _ he thought. Something feels warm behind his back. A pillow? Wow, that pillow must have been really warm and cozy. He snuggled closer to where the warmth was being radiated. _Much better._

It took him a few minutes to realize that this pillow has a heartbeat. Upon feeling this, his eyes snapped open. _Wha..it's breathing?! _He thought about it a little bit more. And to his surprise it _was _breathing. He placed his hands over whatever is holding him back. And it feels like bare arms were wrapped around him. Wait, arms?!

_Don't tell me.. _The brunette turned to the opposite direction, not minding the iron grip on him. He smells a scent of pine and mint.

"Mmh..Suzaku..don't leave me." he heard his roomate mumble above him. "Your so soft..please stay."

When realization hit him, Suzaku blushed furiously. His face was red as a tomato and shuddered under the blonde's touch.

Gino groaned softly and dug his face into Suzaku's hair. "Suza-chan..you always smell so good.." The blonde tightened his grip around his waist. "So..so.." he sniffed the brunette's hair. "..fragrant.'' he finished.

"..!"

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled sleepily at Suzaku. "Good morning..Suza-chan. Your like a pillow, by the way. Haha.." he laughed. Unable to control himself, Suzaku grabbed Gino and sent him flying across the room.

**THUD!**

"Ouch." the blonde on the floor moaned. "Don't you love the gestures I'm offering you?"

Suzaku didn't answer back and continue to gape at him, as if his glare can burn holes on Gino's face.

"Uh..would you stop looking at me like that? I feel like I'm getting lost in those beautiful, green eye-" His compliment was interrupted when he saw the raging aura emitting from the pissed brunette sitting on the bed "Okay, not beautiful! But _very _beautiful.."

"What the HELL are you saying, you perverted, idiotic bastard!" Suzaku bursted out.

Gino pouted and crossed his arms like a little kid. "Hey, I'm no pervert!" he whined.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What was your question again?"

Suzaku couldn't help but twitch an eye. He has this lingering intention in his brain..the intention to kick this stupid blonde-haired moron's ass. All because he is definitely not a morning person. Usually, in situations like this..he'll just show an embarrassed look.

And plus, he has full self-control. Suzaku Kururugi always keeps his cool and does not easily slap an idiot like Gino on the face. Self-control is a must. But hell, he was losing it. He didn't want anything else but to beat the living crap out of him, regardless of the fact that he's one optismistic, crazy fit and gentlemanly person.

"Gino, if I wake up with your arms around me again, I swear I'm going to murder you." Suzaku scowled. Good-bye self-control.

Gino still had that pouting look plastered on his face. "That's so mean, Suza-chan." he said. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not yourself today..maybe a little breakfast will cheer you up, no?" he said in a carefree way, waving his hand off.

Suzaku sighed. "Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me.." he was about to walk out, until the blonde grabbed his wrist.

"Aw, you mad?" Gino asked with a teasing smile. The brunette did not respond "Come on, Suza-chan..talk to me."

"..."

"Or do you need another hug?"

"...No."

"How can I make you smile, then?"

"Let me go, Gino. I'm going to be late for school." Suzaku said stiffly. His eyes widened in shock as the blonde suddenly pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace.

"I know you like my hugs.." Gino said cheekily. "And I swear that you enjoyed that moment a while ago."

"Hell no. Not even a bit. Now,go away." the brunette deadpanned, literally showing signs that he's about to blow up. He can aslo feel something hot inflamming his cheeks. Is it just him or he could've possibly fallen in lo-

Whoa, hold up there. Him? In love? With an idiot? No. That is so wrong. Wrong on so many levels.

"G-Gino..please. Let. Me. Go." Suzaku bit his lip, cursing internally from stuttering earlier.

"Okay!" the blonde replied cheerfully and removed his arms away from Suzaku. "Still soft as pillow." he called as the brunette began to storm out of the bedroom.

"SHUT UP!"

**SLAM!**

( - Back to Present -)

Damn. It made him feel all nauseated, utterly disgusted by Gino's plans. Seriously, though. The bedroom incident really ticked him off real good. Suzaku plans to just sleep on a futon or a crafty bed or whatever. As long as the blonde is apart from him, it is more than enough. Being in the same roof with Gino is beyond a nightmare. Plus, he hates the way he sleeps. Sometimes, his hand will end up on his chest and one leg tangled to his. To make it sound more ridiculous, even his whole body can be tightly compressed against him. **( A/N: Uhm..don't feel awkward when you read the last line..) **And he shifts and tosses a lot.

Among all the trouble the blonde had caused, bedtime was the worst.

And he plans to chew Lloyd out for being partenered with him.

"OOH SUZAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN~!"

"C-crap!" Suzaku yelped and made a run for it.

"Hey hey Suza~ where are you goin'? Come on, gimme a hug! I wasn't able to cuddle you in the bus since that some nerdy pants sat beside you! Suza-chaaan!" Gino hollered, accompanied by guys snickering and girls giggling. He sounds like a kid that ate too much cookies at breakfast.

Suzaku gasped for air as he anchored his hands on his knees. "Damn it...Gino..."

"There you are!" the blonde smiled and embraced him from behind. He nuzzled his cheek on his head

"Argh! Gino, please. Can you act normal for once?!" Suzaku groaned and tried to pry himself off of the death grip around him. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me by that name! It's annoying."

"But it's cute. It resembles a name for a cat. Right, Suza-chan?" Gino winked.

Said brunette rolled his eyes. "_Shut up._ I'm going."

"Where to?"

"To class. Where else?"

"Oh and before you go..." Gino began. He planted a deep kiss on his head..then, he smiled softly. "Come back soon." And he left the brunette standing stiffly in the hallway.

Suzaku stood frozen in place. And his eyes were wide as if he was a deer in the headlights. His figure was trembling slightly and had dark tint of crimson shaded on his cheeks. "Did..he just..?" he mumbled. "No way.." Random thoughts crossed his mind, conclusions arrived to him quickly. Anger and hint of joy washed over him. It was just a kiss on the head..what more if it's on the lips? _Oh gosh, shut up, freakin' brain._

He wants to scream. Surprisingly. But he just walked away, hoping to forget what he did later on.

* * *

**What a crappy ending. Seriously..and I'm not fishing for compliments. The ending was really bad.**

**I was usually active in the Code Geass archives..but now, I'm more on D. Gray-Man. It's really cool and supernatural like Code Geass, and I fangirl over it a lot. I decided to take a break from writing for a little while and concentrate more on my studies. But eventually, I got bored and really missed writing fanfictions.**

**So Minna, follow or add this to your favorites if you like it. But it would be better if you leave me a review. ^^**

**Oh, and advanced Merry Christmas! :D**

**Until next time!**

**~ZeroMystoganWalker 1718**


End file.
